L'éveil des sentiments
by LadyGlee
Summary: Mettre en veille ses sentiments c'est le risque de les voir réapparaître à un moment inopportun. Et lorsque cela arrive, il faut faire un choix. Le bon choix. Mais pour qui ? Pour soi ou pour l'autre ? Et comment ? En suivant son cœur ou sa raison ? Dans les deux cas, le choix ne se fera pas sans y laisser des plumes. Un dilemme d'autant plus cruel que les sentiments sont profonds.
1. Chapter 1

**Une autre histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination. A l'origine un OS mais j'ai quasiment 3 chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Scott venait de se réveiller. Comme à son habitude, il tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit ni sa mère en train de se préparer pour le travail ni la respiration apaisée d'Isaac en train de dormir. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier l'heure. Sept heures et demie. Sa mère devait avoir oubliée de mettre son réveil et donc il devait la lever pour qu'elle ne soit pas en retard. Quant à Isaac, et bien il avait disparu.

Scott se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Il ouvrit les volets tout en l'appelant.

─ Maman. Tu vas être en retard !

Il se tourna vers le lit de sa mère et il distingua deux formes sous la couette.

─ Ô mon dieu ! ne put-il retenir.

Melissa se redressa surprise par le cri et bailla. Elle regarda son fils, l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil.

─ Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

La personne dans le lit de sa mère bougea et Scott découvrit enfin l'identité de l'intrus.

─ Ô mon dieu ! Ô mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'Isaac fait dans ton lit maman ?

─ Quoi ?!

─ Isaac. Dans ton lit, dit-il en désignant son ami qui était en train d'émerger.

Le jeune homme se redressa, se frotta les yeux et découvrit deux paires d'yeux choqués posées sur lui. Il se mit à détailler la pièce et réalisa où il était. Il se leva d'un bond, les joues rouges de confusion.

─ Isaac qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda posément Melissa.

─ Euh..., bredouilla-t-il. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Il n'osait pas regarder le jeune femme dans les yeux ni son ami.

─ Tu ne sais pas comment tu as atterri dans le lit de ma mère ? s'énerva Scott.

─ Non, je te jure. Je me suis couché en même temps que toi. Dans ta chambre. Et je me réveille ici.

Les brumes du sommeil se dissipant, Melissa eut soudain un déclic.

─ As-tu des antécédents de somnambulisme ?

─ Oui. Mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de crise.

─ Je crois qu'on vient de trouver la solution à notre mystère.

─ Je suis vraiment désolé Mme McCall.

─ Je sais Isaac. Tu n'y peux rien. Et appelle-moi Melissa par pitié. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser me préparer.

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent et gagnèrent la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner.

─ Tu es somnambule et tu finis dans le lit de ma mère. Une journée n'a jamais aussi bizarrement commencé, déclara Scott.

─ Je suis confus.

─ Et ça va être comme ça toutes les nuits ?

─ Il faudrait que je trouve ce qui déclenche les crises.

─ Exact, fit Melissa en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. La principale cause est le stress. As-tu vécu une situation stressante hier ?

Elle se servit une tasse de café bien fort et s'appuya contre l'évier. Isaac assis en face n'osa pas lever les yeux vers elle.

─ Non. Pas plus que d'habitude.

─ D'accord. Il faut que tu repenses à ta journée d'hier pour trouver le déclencheur. En attendant, je veillerai à garder ma porte fermée, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

─ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Mad...Melissa.

Elle finit son café et lava sa tasse rapidement. Elle passa derrière Isaac et lui pressa l'épaule gentiment.

─ Je sais. Je vais travailler. A ce soir les garçons.

Scott finit de déjeuner tranquillement alors qu'Isaac ne put rien avaler.

─ Pas un mot de ce qu'il s'est passé hein ?

─ T'inquiète. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir que tu fantasmes sur ma mère, dit Scott en rigolant.

**OooOooOooOooO**

La journée d'Isaac passa dans une sorte de brouillard épais. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Surtout il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Il cherchait ce qui avait pu déclencher sa crise de somnambulisme. Mais plus il creusait, moins il y voyait clair.

Le soir venu, il appréhenda le moment de se coucher. Au dîner, il ne décrocha pas plus de trois mots et Melissa s'en inquiéta.

─ Isaac ? Est-ce que ça va ?

─ Oui. Très bien, mentit-il.

Scott savait qu'il mentait. Ses battements cardiaques le trahissaient. Et Melissa sentit le mensonge. Il ne fallait pas être devin (ou un loup) pour voir qu'Isaac était préoccupé.

Scott monta se coucher mais le jeune Lahey ne le suivit pas. Il s'assit sur le canapé, retardant le moment de dormir au maximum. Melissa le rejoignit.

─ Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

─ Je n'ai pas sommeil.

─ Mmmm. Tu as peur de t'endormir et de te réveiller ailleurs que dans ton lit je me trompe ?

Elle avait vu juste. Comme d'habitude.

─ Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu des crises auparavant. Tu veux bien me raconter ?

─ Ça a commencé après la mort de mon frère. Je me couchais dans mon lit et je me réveillais dans le sien. Toutes les nuits. Au début j'arrivais à regagner ma chambre avant que mon père s'en aperçoive mais j'étais épuisé par mes voyages nocturnes. Mon père a fini par découvrir mon secret. Il ne supportait pas d'entrer dans la chambre de Casey. Cela ravivait trop de souvenirs. Un jour, alors que j'étais à l'école, il a vidé sa chambre. J'ai découvert ça en rentrant chez moi. Il avait effacé mon frère, son fils de nos vies. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de me réveiller le lendemain dans cette chambre vide. Sauf que cette fois-ci j'avais fait quelque chose de plus. J'avais écrit son nom sur des feuilles blanches. Des tas de feuilles. Mon père s'est mis dans une colère noire et en a eu assez. Il a levé la main sur moi et m'a attaché la nuit suivante. Puis toutes les nuits d'après jusqu'à ce que j'arrache les barreaux du lit. Cette fois-là, il … il m'a enfermé à la cave. Il ne me supportait plus et buvait de plus en plus et moi …. Je n'ai plus fait de crise à partir de ce jour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue. Il la chassa, n'aimant pas montrer ses faiblesses.

─ C'est la première fois que tu racontes tout ça à quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

─ Oui.

Melissa l'observa attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans son masque. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait montré ce visage triste et touché par son passé. Il faisait tout pour garder la face et s'était composé un visage impassible et impénétrable. Jusqu'à maintenant.

─ Le décès de ton frère fut le déclencheur à l'époque. Une idée pour aujourd'hui ?

─ J'ai cherché et j'en ai aucune idée.

─ Ce n'est pas grave. Par contre je pense que tu devrais dormir sur le canapé. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans les escaliers si tu fais une nouvelle crise.

─ Oui vous avez raison.

Il monta chercher sa couette et son oreiller.

─ Pensez à fermer votre chambre. Bonne nuit.

─ Bonne nuit Isaac.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le réveil de Melissa la sortit de son sommeil. La première chose qu'elle constata fut qu'elle n'avait pas d'intrus dans son lit. Elle se leva donc, déverrouilla la porte et s'apprêta à rejoindre la cuisine. Sauf que sur le pas de sa porte se trouvait Isaac. Il dormait à même le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Il avait l'air paisible malgré un sol sûrement très inconfortable.

Scott apparut dans le couloir et découvrit le spectacle avec surprise. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et de passer son chemin. Ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

Elle s'accroupit près du corps du loup et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux qui se posèrent immédiatement sur le visage de Melissa. Il s'assit, réalisant où il avait dormi. Il entoura ses genoux de ses mains et baissa la tête. Elle s'assit à ses côtés alors qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

─ Isaac, ça va aller. On va trouver la cause de ton somnambulisme. Demain, je ne travaille pas. Je resterai éveillée et si tu as une nouvelle crise je verrai si tu parles. Je te poserai des questions et on verra bien où ça nous mène.

─ Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

─ Toutes cette situation te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Tu es malheureux et fatigué. Ça me fend le cœur de te voir dans cet état. Et plus longtemps ça durera, plus tu te sentiras mal.

─ Merci.

─ Viens-là.

Elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Sur le moment, cela lui parut on ne peut plus naturel et ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes. A vrai dire, ils seraient restés enlacés de la sorte encore plus longtemps si Scott n'était pas monté dans le but de se doucher. A l'entente des pas de son fils, elle s'écarta d'Isaac et les deux se regardèrent soudain gênés par cette proximité. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé lors de cette étreinte et aucun des deux n'aurait pu définir ce que c'était.

Isaac descendit à la cuisine et Melissa se renferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et resta immobile à fixer la porte. Quelqu'un frappa.

─ Entrez.

Son fils pénétra dans la pièce.

─ Maman ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

─ Oui pourquoi ?

─ J'entendais ton cœur battre à tout rompre.

─ Je m'inquiète pour Isaac.

─ Moi aussi. Il est de mauvaise humeur et très fatigué. Il faut qu'on l'aide à trouver la cause de son somnambulisme. Est-ce que tu penses que ça a un rapport avec toi ?

─ Moi ?

─ Oui c'est toujours proche de toi qu'il se réveille.

─ Il me voit peut-être inconsciemment comme la figure maternelle qu'il a perdu. Ce soir, je veillerai sur lui.

─ T'es super tu sais maman.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et regagna sa chambre. Melissa se perdit dans ses pensées de longues minutes. Le point que venait de souligner son fils la tracassait. Et s'il avait raison ? Puis elle se ressaisit et balaya complètement cette idée. Elle se prépara et partit sans croiser les garçons.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Au lycée, tous les amis d'Isaac remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur et s'énervait pour un rien. Quand Scott leur expliqua que le loup était épuisé par ces crises de somnambulisme, ils décidèrent de le laisser tranquille tout en veillant sur lui. Bien sûr Scott avait omis les détails embarrassant des escapades nocturnes d'Isaac et celui-ci l'en remercia.

En cours le jeune Lahey faisait mine de suivre mais il ne rêvait que d'une chose: une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pour cela, il savait qu'il devait découvrir la cause de ses crises et pour le moment, il n'avait pas la moindre piste. Mais demain, il aurait sans nul doute sa réponse.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Il était vingt-deux heures trente lorsqu'Isaac s'allongea sur le canapé. Melissa s'installa sur un des fauteuils, un thermos de café à portée de main. Le jeune loup peina à trouver le sommeil car la présence de la jeune femme le perturbait. Il sentait sa présence, son parfum délicat. Il entendait sa respiration et le battement régulier de son cœur. Il finit par se concentrer uniquement sur ce bruit de métronome. Il se sentit soudain plus léger, apaisé et finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Sept heures du matin. Isaac se réveilla et constata soulagé qu'il était toujours sur le canapé. Il s'assit et s'étira. Son T-shirt remonta légèrement et il eut l'étrange impression de se sentir épié. Puis il se souvint. Melissa.

Cette dernière, malgré une nuit blanche ne semblait pas plus fatiguée que cela. L'habitude des gardes certainement. Isaac la salua avant de lui demander :

─ Alors ? J'ai fait une crise ?

─ Tu n'as pas bougé de ce canapé, déclara-t-elle avant de se dégourdir les jambes.

─ Dommage. Mais pour une fois, je pourrais presque dire que j'ai bien dormi.

─ Heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

Quand Scott descendit, il remarqua immédiatement que son ami avait l'air moins morose que ces derniers jours. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Isaac fut ravi de se rendre au lycée.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Melissa bien que fatiguée par sa nuit, n'avait pas la tête à dormir. Non elle était trop préoccupée. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et c'est ainsi qu'à neuf heures tapantes, elle frappa à la porte de sa meilleure amie.

─ Melissa ! s'exclama Jenna en l'apercevant. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Jenna Wright était médecin aux urgences. A force de travailler ensembles, les deux femmes s'étaient liées d'amitié. Si Melissa était calme et posée, Jenna était tout son opposé. Et c'était cette complémentarité qui faisait leur force.

─ Tu aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

─ Tu m'inquiètes. Viens, entre.

Les deux amies s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Jenna mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire.

─ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

─ Hypothétiquement parlant, imagine que tu dois aider une personne à découvrir ce qui déclenche ses crises de somnambulisme. Ce que tu découvres est plutôt embarrassant, tu fais quoi ?

La bouilloire siffla. Jenna se leva, attrapa deux tasses et deux sachets de thé avant de rejoindre son amie.

─ Il va falloir être plus précis. Embarrassant pour qui ? Embarrassant comment ?

Melissa se mit à jouer nerveusement avec sa cuillère, touillant plus que nécessaire sa boisson.

─ Tu découvres que la personne, lors de ses crises, croit être en couple avec toi. Tu l'interprètes comment ?

─ C'est toujours une hypothèse de travail ?

─ Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

─ Bon, je ne suis pas spécialiste en pathologie du sommeil mais ça me paraît très clair. ''La personne'' a refoulé son désir et ses sentiments trop longtemps et ces derniers n'ont pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour s'exprimer. Mais il doit y avoir un déclencheur. Quelque chose qui a fait que les sentiments de cette personne sont remontés à la surface.

─ Le fait de se voir tous les jours ?

─ Non quelque chose de plus intense. Un geste ou une phrase. Bon arrête de tourner autour du pot. Ce n'est pas une situation hypothétique n'est-ce pas ?

─ Non, souffla Melissa. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

─ Raconte-moi toute l'histoire.

Melissa s'exécuta et se mit à conter les événements des derniers jours. Jenna l'écoutait attentivement et enregistrait toutes les informations que son amie lui donnait. A la fin de son récit, l'infirmière attendit la réaction de Jenna. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

─ Eh bien, dis-moi, ta vie est nettement plus passionnante que la mienne. De un, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à ton Isaac sur le pourquoi de son somnambulisme et de deux, c'est plutôt flatteur d'être désirée par quelqu'un de plus jeune.

─ De un, ce n'est pas ''mon Isaac'', de deux je ne savais pas comment lui dire, c'est plutôt gênant et de trois, il y a ''jeune'' et ''jeune''. Isaac a dix-sept ans !

─ Et alors ? C'est toujours flatteur. Moi en tout cas je serais flattée, contra Jenna.

─ Oui. Non. Oh j'en sais rien...

─ Peu importe. Je ne comprends toujours pas pour quoi tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu as découvert ce matin. Je veux bien croire que c'est gênant mais ça te permettrait de mettre les choses à plat avec lui et surtout ça lui permettrait de retrouver le sommeil.

─ Je sais mais...

─ Mais quoi ?

Justement Melissa ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait garder le secret un peu plutôt. Elle leva les yeux vers son amie et le regard que celle-ci lui jeta lui fit peur. Un petit sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur son visage et cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

─ A moins que tu apprécies de retrouver Isaac dans ton lit, déclara malicieusement Jenna.

─ Quoi ?! s'exclama l'infirmière en manquant de s'étouffer.

─ C'est la seule explication logique à ton comportement. Si tu ne lui dis pas c'est parce que tu veux que cette situation se prolonge dans le temps.

─ Non, non bien sûr que non !

Melissa venait de répliquer avec un peu trop de véhémence ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de son amie.

─ Ooooooh, tu apprécies Isaac.

─ Nooon !

La voix de la jeune femme venait de monter dans les aiguës et ces joues avaient changé de couleur.

─ C'est l'ami de Scott, tenta d'expliquer Melissa.

Mais Jenna n'était pas du genre abandonner aussi vite. Elle était plutôt têtue voir butée lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

─ Je ne vois pas le rapport.

─ Eh bien moi je vois très bien, commença à s'énerver l'infirmière.

─ Désolée, je ne voulais pas te chambouler. C'est toi qui est venue chercher mon aide alors c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. T'aider.

─ Non. Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas dormi.

─ Et j'ai touché un point sensible.

Cette réflexion lui valut d'être fusillée du regard mais Melissa ne nia pas.

─ Bon on peut parler sérieusement maintenant ? Sans que tu me renvoies bouler ou que tu nies en bloc tout ce que je vais dire ?

─ Très bien.

Et les deux filles commencèrent à discuter. Leur sujet principal était bien entendu Isaac et comment Melissa se sentait à son égard. Plus la conversation avançait et plus Jenna lui ouvrait les yeux.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Isaac avait prit ses quartiers chez les McCall et Melissa réalisait à présent que sa vision du jeune homme avait bien évolué.

Au début, il était juste l'ami un peu trop introverti de Scott qui lui donnait du ''Madame McCall'' à tout va. Il avait fallu un temps d'adaptation au jeune Lahey. Il avait oublié ce que c'était de vivre en ''famille'. Melissa avait tout fait pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et comme chez lui. Isaac avait fini par se détendre, à être plus loquace, participant sans rechigner à la vie du foyer. Dès qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, il se portait volontaire, ''Pour payer sa dette'' disait-il. Le garçon était très mature pour son âge. Trop, pensait Melissa. Mais cela leur permettait d'avoir des échanges et de débattre sur de nombreux sujets. Il lui arrivait même de faire de l'humour, provoquant des éclats de rire chez la jeune femme. Elle aimait quand il la faisait rire. Surtout après douze heures de garde.

─ Un homme qui fait rire une femme a toutes les chances de voler son cœur, lança Jenna en lui resservant un thé.

Elle avait raison. Melissa ne pouvait plus le nier. Elle s'était habituée à la présence d'Isaac. Beaucoup trop. Si bien qu'elle le cherchait du regard lorsqu'il n'était pas à sa portée. Elle n'avait pas conscience de faire ça jusqu'à maintenant.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de sa première crise de somnambulisme ? demanda Jenna curieuse.

─ Il n'y a jamais eu de gestes ambigus entre nous.

─ Peut-être pas consciemment mais tu viens de découvrir que ton inconscient faisait de la rétention d'information tout comme le sien. Réfléchis bien. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui a réveillé ses sentiments pour toi.

Melissa se repassa tout le film de sa journée cherchant l'élément déclencheur.

─ Non je... Oh !

─ Oui ?

─ Il était en train de passer l'aspirateur...

─ Wouah, tu me le prêteras ? l'interrompit son amie. Un homme serviable, t'as de la chance.

─ Jen'... J'avais les bras chargés par les courses, j'ai pas vu le fil et je me suis prise les pieds dedans. Il a tenté de me rattraper mais on a basculé avec le poids des paquets. Il...s'est retrouvé allongé sur moi. Mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Il s'est vite relevé et m'a aidé à faire de même.

─ Des fois je me demande si tu ne vis pas dans un film. Ceci est digne d'une comédie romantique. J'imagine très bien la scène. Il est sur toi, vos yeux s'accrochent, la tension est palpable. Il se relève précipitamment de peur de craquer mais lorsque que vos doigts se touchent, vous êtes hypnotisés l'un par l'autre et les secondes deviennent des minutes.

─ Jen ! Tu regardes trop de films.

─ Mais j'ai raison.

─ Non ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

─ De quelle couleur son ses yeux ?

─ Bleus, répondit du tac au tac Melissa.

─ Tu vois, j'avais raison.

Les deux filles éclatent de rire. Melissa se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de cette légèreté. La révélation brutale qu'elle avait eu l'avait tendu et rire lui faisait le plus grand bien.

─ Bon, fit Jenna. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

C'était la question qu'elle redoutait. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Se comporter comme une adulte et être mature, tout simplement. Toutefois, c'était nettement plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

─ L'éviter et lui parler le strict minimum.

─ Excellente solution, décréta Jenna avec ironie.

─N'est-ce pas ? Non. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à comment lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Il faut que j'arrive à le faire sans me trahir moi. Et ça, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire.

─ Ne tarde pas trop tout de même.

─ Je sais.

Melissa se leva, remercia son amie et partit. Elle alla faire un tour au centre commercial pour se changer les idées. Mes ses pensées convergèrent rapidement vers Isaac. Elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Une question s'insinua tout doucement dans son esprit. Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Jenna.

─ Tu as déjà pris une décision ?

─ Est-ce que tu penses que l'attirance que j'ai pour lui n'est que passagère ? Tu sais pour compenser le manque d'un homme dans ma vie.

─ Non je ne pense pas Melissa. Ça fait longtemps que tu es seule mais si tu avais voulu combler ce manque tu aurais pu le faire il y a bien longtemps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le docteur King par exemple. Il te fait la cour depuis un moment.

Melissa souffla. Son amie venait de lui prouvait une fois encore qu'elle avait raison. Elle raccrocha et décida de déjeuner sur le pouce. Les heures passèrent et dix-huit heures sonnèrent. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux pieds de faire les magasins. La fièvre du shopping l'avait prise quand elle avait vu cette petite robe verte émeraude au tissu fluide. Elle avait ensuite enchaîné les essayages de diverses tenues craquant de temps à autre.

Elle rentra chez elle, le cœur et l'esprit légers. Son fils se moqua gentiment d'elle lorsqu'il vit les différents paquets et Isaac lui demanda si sa journée avait été bonne. Sa question déstabilisa la jeune femme qui répondit un peu sèchement. Ses épaules venaient de s'alourdir de nouveau.

La soirée passa dans une dynamique étrange. Melissa était ailleurs, Scott tentait de faire la conversation et Isaac semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même. Ils montèrent tous se coucher de bonne heure et l'infirmière veilla à fermer sa chambre.

* * *

**Premier chapitre fini. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre voire carrément étrange mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir ce "couple" de la tête alors j'écris. Peut-être que mon obsession finira par disparaître ^^**

** Un commentaire ? Je ne mords pas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à ceux qui me laissent une review ou qui me lisent juste. Voici le chapitre 2.**

* * *

Le jeune femme fut réveillée par son bipeur à une heure des plus indécentes. L'hôpital réquisitionnait tout le personnel disponible car un accident venait de se produire sur l'autoroute impliquant un camion et une dizaine de voitures. Elle laissa un mot aux garçons et même si elle détestait les accidents mortels (qui pouvait aimer ?) elle était heureuse de cette distraction.

Elle resta près de vingt-quatre heures sans dormir. L'accident avait fait de nombreux blessés graves et certains étaient décédés. L'hôpital était en effervescence et en sous effectif de personnel, c'est pour quoi personne n'avait pu la relever avant. Elle rentra exténuée et se mit directement au lit sans prendre la peine de toucher au repas laissé par son fils.

Une cure de sommeil. Voilà ce qu'elle fit. Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle réalisa qu'elle avait dormi quasiment douze heures. Elle prit une douche rapide pour effacer les dernières brumes de sommeil et descendit dans la cuisine, son ventre criant famine. Elle salua son fils, Isaac et Stiles qui jouaient joyeusement à un jeu vidéo dans le salon. Elle s'installa devant son assiette avant d'être rejointe par Isaac. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans oser le faire. Elle entendit les rires de Scott et de son meilleur ami dans le salon et Isaac ferma la porte.

─ Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda soudain le jeune loup.

La question surprit Melissa et Isaac s'en aperçut.

─ C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que je vous mets mal à l'aise. Si ma présence vous gêne je peux trouver un autre endroit...

─ Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Sois en sûr. J'ai...

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte alors elle décida de jouer carte sur table en veillant à ne pas se trahir.

─ Je n'ai pas été franche la dernière fois. La nuit où je veillais sur toi, tu as eu une crise et on a discuté.

─ Oh.

─ Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais c'est assez compliqué. Pendant tes crises de somnambulisme, tu crois être en couple avec ….

─ Vous, compléta Isaac pour elle. Avec vous n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et les joues du garçon s'empourprèrent violemment.

─ Tu savais ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Non. Enfin pas réellement. Je commençais à avoir des doutes. Et puis je ne suis pas débile. J'ai beau vouloir le nier de toutes mes forces, vous me plaisez.

Le jeune homme avait murmuré les derniers mots. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait à une personne être attiré par elle. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'expression des sentiments. De plus, il fallait que cette personne soit la mère de son ami. C'était extrêmement embarrassant comme situation. Et même s'il commençait à bien connaître Melissa, il avait peur de sa réaction.

─ Vous devez être en train de me prendre pour un fou.

─ Non. On ne contrôle pas toujours ses sentiments.

Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait même si elle ne pouvait pas être plus explicite sur le sujet sans se vendre.

─ Je vais partir. Ça vaudra mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Ainsi ma présence ne vous mettra plus mal à l'aise.

─ Isaac, non. Ne fais pas ça. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que tu étais le bienvenu chez moi.

─ Est-ce parce que vous êtes la cause de mon somnambulisme que vous avez décidé de me parler le moins possible et de m'éviter au maximum ?

─ Pas seulement.

Les deux petits mots avaient fusé tout seul. Réfléchir avant de parler, voilà ce qu'elle avait oublié de faire. Elle se leva et s'activa à faire la vaisselle, croisant les doigts pour qu'Isaac n'ait pas repéré l'accélération significative de son rythme cardiaque. Elle se mit à frotter son assiette puis son verre. Ses doigts tremblaient et le verre lui échappa pour venir se briser dans l'évier.

─ Maman ça va ? cria Scott depuis le salon.

─ Oui, oui.

La voix de Melissa manquait d'assurance. Néanmoins son fils n'y prêta pas attention contrairement à Isaac. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de ramasser les éclats de verre.

─ Laissez-moi faire.

─ Non c'est bon.

Le torse d'Isaac se colla à son dos sans pour autant lâcher ses mains.

─ Je cicatrise plus vite que vous.

Son souffle lui caressait doucement la joue et elle s'arrêta de respirer. Elle se mit à serrer les poings oubliant qu'elle tenait déjà un bout de verre. L'éclat lui entailla la main, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

─ Je vous l'avais dit.

Il lui desserra les doigts pour retirer le morceau de verre de sa paume et épongea le sang à l'aide d'un torchon.

─ Isaac... Stop.

Il la lâcha à regret et la regarda l'air piteux.

─ J'avais raison. Partir est la meilleure solution. Le moindre geste, la moindre parole... Vous n'allez pas savoir comment les interpréter. Vous allez vous demander à chaque fois si je n'ai pas quelque chose derrière la tête. C'est de ma faute et je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas vous causer de problèmes. Je ferai mon sac et je partirai. En attendant, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose pour votre main ?

Melissa avait envie de lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute, qu'elle aussi avait ses torts mais pour l'instant elle devait se préoccuper de sa main qui continuait de saigner. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre à l'hôpital et préféra appeler son amie.

─ Tu peux me passer le téléphone s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune loup s'exécuta et elle composa le numéro du Dr Wright.

─ Jenna ? Tu pourrais passer à la maison ?

─ Oui j'arrive, répondit-elle toute joyeuse.

─ Avec ta trousse de suture ?

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

─ Je me suis coupée avec du verre, j'ai besoin de quelques points.

─ Je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Scott alerté par l'odeur du sang vint voir sa mère. Elle le rassura et lui permit de se rendre chez Stiles. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas perdu trop de sang car c'était la première fois que son fils lui demandait l'autorisation de se rendre chez son meilleur ami.

On sonna à la porte et Isaac alla ouvrir.

─ Tu dois être... Isaac ?

─ Exact. Et vous devez être Jenna. Enchanté.

Il l'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine où Melissa semblait plus blanche que lorsqu'il l'avait laisseé.

─ Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

─ Non, je te remercie.

─ Je serai à côté au cas où, expliqua-t-il en tournant les talons.

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent donc seules et Jenna attrapa la main blessée de son amie pour observer la profondeur de l'entaille.

─ Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte dis-moi.

─ Depuis quand je fais les choses à moitié, répliqua Melissa en rigolant faiblement.

Jenna nettoya la plaie et appliqua un anesthésique locale.

─ Il faut du temps pour que ça agisse. Ça nous laisse un petit moment pour discuter. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi mignon.

─ Jen' pas maintenant. Pas ici.

─ Pourquoi ? Ici ou ailleurs c'est pareil. Je comprends mieux que tu...

─ Jen ! s'exclama Melissa. Pas ICI.

Son amie la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête et haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

─ Les murs ont des oreilles, chuchota l'infirmière tout en sachant que si Isaac écoutait, ça ne servait pas à grand chose.

─ Quoi ? Tu penses que ton protégé écoute aux portes ? demanda Jenna en imitant la blessée.

─ Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'Isaac était un loup-garou et que par conséquent, il avait une ouïe sur-développée.

Jenna ne chercha pas plus loin même si elle brûlait de curiosité.

─ Sujet neutre. Tu t'es fait ça comment.

─ Un verre m'a glissé des mains. J'ai voulu ramasser les morceaux.

─ A mains nues ?

─ Mmmmm.

Evidemment, ça ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme ça mais révéler l'exactitude des faits alors qu'Isaac se trouvait à portée d'oreille n'était pas le meilleur moyen de garder son secret.

Jenna se mit à fouiller dans sa sacoche et constata qu'elle avait oublié les bandages. Elle rédigea une ordonnance et alla trouver le loup. La pharmacie se trouvant en ville, cela laissait aux deux jeunes femmes le temps nécessaires pour discuter.

─ Nous voilà seules, déclara fièrement le Dr Wright.

─ Super, fit Melissa faussement enjouée. Je suppose que tu vas me cuisiner pendant que tu me recouds ?

─ Tu as tout compris. Comme ça je pourrai te torturer à volonté.

Les deux amies pouffèrent et Melissa se lança.

─ Je lui ai dit le pourquoi de ses crises de somnambulisme mais il avait déjà ajouté un plus un. Je n'ai fait que confirmé ses doutes.

─ Oh ! Il savait.

─ Plus ou moins. Il m'a clairement dit que je lui plaisais.

─ Wouah. Et ?

─ Il veut partir.

─ Et à quel moment as-tu fait preuve de stupidité en prenant un bout de verre à pleine main ?

─ Au moment où il a posé ses mains sur les miennes pour m'empêcher d'être stupide. Ce contact était tellement...tellement...J'ai serré les poings et voilà.

Jenna se mit à recoudre rapidement la coupure de son amie. Il fallut tout de même cinq points de sutures pour complètements refermer la plaie.

─ Le problème, c'est que lorsque je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de me toucher, il a mal interprété ce que je disais. Il a cru que j'étais gênée par rapport à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que, en sa présence j'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées. Je sens que je suis sur le point de craquer mais je ne peux pas. Jen', je n'ai pas le droit de craquer. C'est moi l'adulte dans cette histoire, je dois être raisonnable et faire les bons choix.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Melissa. L'accumulation de la fatigue et du stress venait d'avoir raison de ses nerfs.

─ Les bons choix pour qui Mel' ?

─ Lui. Moi. Pour tout le monde. Promets-moi que ça restera notre secret.

─ Bien sûr. Une dernière question. Imagine, si tu décidais de te montrer déraisonnable, tu ferais quoi ?

─ Ça n'arrivera pas. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses en jeu.

─ Je sais mais juste, imagine. Tu lui sauterais dessus, enlèverais son T-shirt et...

─ J'ai compris l'idée merci, annonça Melissa en rougissant. Je laisserais parler mes sentiments sans retenue.

─ T'es pas marrante.

─ Eh ! J'ai pas dit ce qui suivrait.

Elles partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable alors qu'Isaac faisait son entrée dans la pièce. Aussitôt, les filles reprirent leur sérieux et Jenna banda la main de son amie. Isaac resta à les observer depuis le pas de la porte.

Un téléphone vibra et le jeune loup expliqua à Melissa que son fils restait dormir chez Stiles.

─ Je m'en doutais. Et toi ? Tu restes ou tu pars ? Tu es le bienvenu ici peu importe ce qui a été dit tout à l'heure.

─ Je reste pour ce soir. Je verrai demain.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se tourna vers son amie qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

─ Tu restes dîner ?

─ Désolée, je suis de garde.

Jenne lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en rangeant ses affaires. Melissa n'eut qu'une envie, la tuer. A la place elle articula un ''Je te déteste'' silencieux que son amie contra en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle s'adressa à Isaac.

─ Il faut qu'elle se ménage pour ce soir et surtout, par pitié, ne la laisse pas approcher les verres, les couteaux ou les fourchettes.

Isaac hocha la tête et la raccompagna à la porte.

─ Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste, marmonna Melissa en faisant les cents pas.

─ Je suis désolé que tu doives passer la soirée en ma compagnie, déclara Isaac.

Melissa fut stoppée dans son élan par la voix chaude du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait. Pourtant, elle l'avait poussé à le faire à plusieurs reprises. En vain.

─ Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens.

─ Je sais, fit posément Isaac.

Préférant éviter le sujet, elle se mit à fouiller dans les placards, cherchant de quoi préparer le dîner. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas penser à la soirée à venir. A Isaac et elle en tête à tête. Elle tendit les bras pour attraper le paquet de spaghetti mais deux mains vinrent lui enserrer les poignets.

─ Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé ou où tu veux mais ce soir, tu dois te ménager. Ordre du docteur.

Elle ne chercha pas à contester, voulant rompre le contact avec le jeune homme le plus rapidement possible. Elle s'assit donc sur une chaise de la cuisine alors que le loup attrapait les pâtes.

─ Tu voulais faire quoi avec ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui indiqua la recette à suivre et il s'activa à préparer le dîner. Le silence dans la cuisine était pesant. Melissa se sentait oppressée. Isaac s'en aperçut et lui servit un verre de vin qu'elle refusa.

─ Tu as le droit de te montrer déraisonnable pour une fois, déclara-t-il sans lever les yeux du plan de travail. Et puis ce n'est qu'un verre...

Les mots firent l'effet d'une claque à la jeune femme. Elle attrapa son verre et but une gorgée.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de ma conversation avec Jenna ?

─ Tout ou presque. En tout cas, assez pour savoir l'effet que je te fais quand je te touche.

Cette fois, il avait ancré ses yeux dans les siens. Il entendit son cœur accélérer mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourna le regard. Pour se donner un peu de contenance, elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

─ Tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre tout ça, murmura-t-elle.

Ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva dans le but de mettre la table. Toutefois, Isaac la prit de vitesse et lui bloqua l'accès au tiroir à couverts.

─ Tu fais quoi là ?

─ Je nous évite un autre accident pour la soirée. A moins que cinq points de sutures ne te suffisent pas ? répliqua le jeune loup.

Au même moment, l'eau des pâtes se mit à déborder de la casserole et tous deux se précipitèrent pour baisser le feu. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Isaac en profita pour lui caresser doucement la main du pouce. Elle ferma les yeux, rassemblant ses forces pour le repousser. Elle fit l'erreur de se retourner et leur corps se retrouvèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Le pouce d'Isaac continuait ses aller-venu au creux de son poignet et Melissa se sentit perdre pieds un peu plus à chaque seconde. Le loup le perçut et il se pencha vers le visage de l'infirmière.

─ Isaac, souffla-t-elle. Arrête.

─ Pourquoi ? Tu en as autant envie que moi.

─ On ne peut pas.

─ Une fois. Juste une fois et je disparaîtrai de ta vie.

Le voix du jeune homme n'était qu'un chuchotement au creux de son oreille. Melissa frémit imperceptiblement lorsque le souffle chaud du loup vint lui caresser la joue.

─ Une fois, supplia-t-il. Une parenthèse dans ta vie. Un moment de folie.

Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il vit qu'il avait presque gagné. La jeune femme était en train de se noyer dans cet océan bleu. Elle était vaincue.

─ C'est de la folie, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Isaac s'empara doucement de ses lèvres lui laissant ainsi une dernière chance de s'échapper. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Il venait d'abattre les dernières barrières érigées par la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, leurs lèvres s'épousant parfaitement. Sans rompre ce contact, il tendit la main pour éteindre le gaz puis passa une main sous le T-shirt de Melissa pour venir trouver la cambrure de son dos. Contre toute attente, elle ne le repoussa pas et l'imita. La passion les embrasa petit à petit et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à bout de souffle.

Ils reprirent leur respiration avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les mains du loup se promenaient le long du dos de l'infirmière.

─ Isaac, gémit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il se recula légèrement pour essayer de déchiffrer son visage.

─ Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, elle secoua simplement la tête et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Il la souleva et la déposa sur le plan de travail. Enfin elle se trouvait à sa hauteur. Les mains de Melissa se posèrent sur son torse puis descendirent le long de ses côtes pour venir finalement trouver son T-shirt. Elle lui enleva découvrant ainsi sa musculature parfaite.

La bouche d'Isaac vint embrasser délicatement son épaule, le creux de son cou puis remonta jusqu'à sa joue et finit par retrouver sa bouche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leur langue se rencontrent. La fièvre du désir ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure de leur exploration mutuelle. N'y tenant plus, Isaac fit passer le T-shirt de Melissa au-dessus de sa tête, dévoilant pour la première fois son corps. La jeune femme se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle n'osa pas le regarder de peur de voir qu'elle ne lui plaisait plus. Le loup perçut son malaise. Du bout des doigts, il la força à relever la tête, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et lui glissa à l'oreille :

─ Tu es magnifique.

De nouveau, ils se laissèrent envahir par la passion et le désir. Ils devinrent peu à peu plus tactiles et sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Melissa. Celle-ci sembla légèrement hésiter au moment où ses doigts se posèrent sur la ceinture du jeune homme.

─ Il est encore temps de tout arrêter.

Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire marche arrière. Elle avait franchi le point de non-retour depuis longtemps déjà.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et plongèrent entre les draps laissant leurs sentiments prendre le contrôle de leur corps.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le réveil de Melissa fut chaotique. D'abord, elle s'éveilla en sursaut pensant qu'elle était en retard pour prendre son service. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle était en repos. Chose faite, d'autres souvenirs lui revinrent. Ceux de sa nuit. Se tournant, elle découvrit qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Une note était simplement posée sur l'oreiller.

_J'ai voulu t'éviter un réveil embarrassant et surtout je ne voulais pas lire le regret dans tes yeux. Alors comme promis, je disparais. Sache que je ne regrette rien de cette nuit et j'espère que toi non plus.  
__PS : Je n'ai qu'un regret, que cette nuit n'ait pas de lendemain._

La panique s'empara d'elle. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle s'habilla rapidement et attrapa son portable.

─ Allô, fit une voix encore ensommeillée.

─ Je te réveille ?

─ Non, c'est bon. Ça va ?

─ J'ai fait une bêtise...

Le tremblement de la voix de l'infirmière était très perceptible même à travers le téléphone. Son amie l'entendit clairement et cela finit de la réveiller complètement.

─ J'arrive. Tu m'offres le café et j'amène les muffins. A tout de suite.

On sonna à la porte dans le quart d'heure suivant. Melissa alla ouvrir et Jenna, au visage de son amie comprit qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se préparèrent un plateau avec les muffins et du café tout chaud pour s'installer confortablement sur le canapé.

─ J'ai craqué, déclara Melissa de but-en-blanc.

Les yeux de Jenna s'écarquillèrent de surprise, restant sans voix quelques instants.

─ Tu veux dire que tu l'as embrassé ?

─ Pas seulement.

Et la jeune femme se lança dans le récit de sa folle nuit. Jenna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son amie se laisserait aller. Elle qui était toujours très sérieuse et qui réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir avait succombé. Mais Jenna ne la jugeait pas.

─ Et il est où là ? demanda-t-elle à la fin de l'histoire.

─ Parti.

Elle lui tendit la note et Jenna comprit pour quoi le visage de son amie était aussi grave. Elle connaissait la Melissa forte et sûre d'elle et c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cet état, le cœur meurtri et le doute illuminant ses yeux.

─ Tu regrettes ?

─ Oui et non. Oui parce que je savais que craquer entraînerait souffrance. J'avais tout fait pour me protéger jusque-là. Et non parce que c'était magique. Mais je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ? Et comment je vais pouvoir regarder mon fils dans les yeux hein ?

─ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? De l'oublier ? De ranger ce souvenir au fond de ta mémoire ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça. Tu en avais envie, lui aussi vous en avez profité, tant mieux pour vous. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé sauf si tu en décides autrement. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il veut. Il a été plutôt clair. Reste à savoir ce que toi tu veux.

─ On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, répliqua Melissa.

─ Donc tu veux la même chose que lui, en conclut Jenna. Pourquoi tu t'en empêches ? Donne-moi une bonne raison !

─ Déjà, j'ai plus du double de son âge. Dans dix ans ou vingt ans, je serai toute ridée et lui aura encore de belles années devant lui. Ensuite, c'est un ami de mon fils qui, soit dit en passant a le même âge. Je vais passé pour quoi moi ? Une détraquée ? Une vieille qui s'attaque au petit jeunot qu'elle a hébergé ? Et puis, je ne suis sûrement qu'une passade pour lui. Il va bientôt découvrir les joies de la fac. Je ne serai plus qu'un fantôme du passé.

─ Ok, tu as de bonnes raisons mais je peux toutes les contrer aisément. L'âge. J'avoue dix-sept ans, c'est jeune. Mais il a l'air mature pour son âge et sûr de ce qu'il veut, ce qui me fait dire que tu n'es pas seulement une passade. Après, vingt ans d'écart ce n'est pas insurmontable je pense. Et puis, vis ta vie au jour le jour, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle te réserve. Ensuite, il y aura toujours des gens pour parler sur ton dos mais si tu es heureuse, tu passeras outre. Pour ton fils, tu le connais mieux que moi mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il ne trouvera rien à redire si tu es heureuse dans ta vie amoureuse.

Melissa resta silencieuse, réfléchissant aux paroles plus que pertinentes de son amie. Jenna était toujours de bons conseils et encore une fois, elle le lui prouvait.

─ Merci, dit l'infirmière.

─ De …. ?

─ De ne pas me juger. De m'écouter. Bref, d'être mon amie.

Elles se prirent dans les bras, scellant un peu plus leur amitié.

─ Plan d'attaque ? demanda Jenna.

─ Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parle à Isaac d'abord. Parce que si je discute avec mon fils et qu'Isaac a changé d'avis...

─ Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, trouver ton Isaac en premier est une bonne idée.

─ Ce n'est pas...

─ ''ton Isaac''' ? Presque. Alors maintenant, tu me fais le plaisir d'enlever ce jogging et de t'habiller convenablement.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la chambre de l'infirmière et Jenna commença à fouiller dans la penderie de son amie. Elle lui tendit sa nouvelle robe verte et une paire de sandales compensées.

Melissa avait l'impression d'être une adolescente allant à son premier rendez-vous. Etait-ce normale qu'à son âge, elle se sente toujours aussi fébrile et que des papillons voletaient dans son ventre ? L'amour n'a pas d'âge, finit-elle par en conclure.

─ Bon, te voilà prête, annonça Jenna en l'observant de la tête au pieds. Tu es à tomber. Tu n'as plus qu'à le rejoindre.

─ Et c'est là que le bât blesse. Je ne sais pas où il est et je n'ai pas son numéro.

─ Ça fait deux mois qu'il vit chez toi et tu n'as même pas son portable ! T'as plus qu'à demander à Scott.

A contre cœur, elle appela son fils.

─ Maman ? Tout va bien ? attaqua tout de go Scott.

─ Oui. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais le numéro d'Isaac.

─ Euh...oui.

Il lui donna avant de raccrocher. Melissa fut soulagée qu'il ne lui demande pas pour quelle raison elle en avait besoin.

Jenna la vit hésiter et composa le numéro pour elle puis l'encouragea du regard. Melissa prit une profonde inspiration au moment où le loup décrochait.

─ Allô.

─ Isaac ?

─ Melissa.

Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots se bousculaient contre ses lèvres mais aucun ne voulaient sortir. Le silence se prolongea et Jenna battait des mains pour l'encourager à parler.

─ Melissa, ça va ? commença à s'inquiéter le jeune homme.

─ Je...J'aimerai qu'on discute. De vive voix.

─ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Je préfère ne pas vivre ça.

─ Non, tu ne sais pas.

La jeune femme cria presque ces mots. Elle avait pensé à tort que ce serait facile d'amener Isaac à discuter.

─ Tu veux me faire croire que tu vas me dire que tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

─ Viens et tu sauras. Chez moi dans vingt minutes.

Et elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il fallait qu'il vienne, c'était indispensable.

─ Alors ? fit Jenna plus curieuse que jamais.

─ Dans vingt minutes, si tout va bien.

─ Je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner si ce n'est, ne réfléchis pas trop. Laisse les mots sortir comme ils viennent.

Cela faisait à peine une minute que Melissa avait raccroché et déjà on sonnait à la porte.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 fini. Votre avis ? Je ne mords pas =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le troisième chapitre tout beau, tout chaud rien que pour vous. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jenna récupéra son sac et prit les devants. Elle ouvrit la porte faisant ainsi face à Isaac. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et disparut.

Melissa se tenait debout sur les dernières marches de l'escalier et fixait le pas de la porte où Isaac se tenait. Ce dernier l'observait attentivement, appréciant sa tenue. Il entra enfin, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et il la suivit sans un mot.

─ Ce fut les vingt minutes les plus rapides de tous les temps, tenta de plaisanter la jeune femme.

─ Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me raccroche au nez, expliqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

─ Je suis désolée. Je voulais être certaine que tu viennes.

─ Et je suis là.

Ils étaient face à face au milieu du salon à se toiser du regard. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger de peur de faire fuir l'autre.

─ Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé, juste que tu sois parti aussi vite.

─ C'était notre accord, répliqua Isaac calmement.

─ Non. C'étaient tes conditions.

─ Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

Les mots de Jenna lui revinrent en mémoire. Ne pas réfléchir avait-elle dit. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

─ Très bien. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là au réveil même si je ne l'avais pas réalisé à ce moment-là. J'ai été blessé par un homme il y a longtemps alors quand je me suis rendue compte mon cœur s'était remis à battre pour quelqu'un j'ai tout fait pour me protéger. Parce que tu as la moitié de mon âge, parce que tu es un ami de Scott. Je devais tout faire pour ne pas craquer. Mais hier soir, tu as réussi à briser mes barrières. Ce matin encore, j'étais en plein doute mais une bonne amie m'a remise les idées en place.

Elle stoppa son récit avant de continuer.

─ J'aimerai que notre nuit ait un lendemain,dit-elle en reprenant les propres mots du jeune homme. Enfin si c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites.

Isaac ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas et son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Melissa ne sut comment réagir.

─ Tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je comprendrais si tu trouves que ça va trop vite ou autre...

Il avança de trois pas, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui.

─ Tu es sûre de toi ? Malgré mon âge, malgré le fait que je sois un ami de Scott, tu veux quand même de moi ?

─ Oui. J'espère juste que je ne suis pas une passade que tu oublieras en entrant à la fac.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa doucement sa paume avec son pouce.

─ Tu n'es pas juste une phase Melissa. Tu es bien plus que ça.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il la serra fort.

─ Tu veux toujours de moi malgré mon grand âge et malgré le fait que je sois la mère de Scott ?

Pour seule réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il la voulait elle et pas une autre et ce sentiment était réciproque. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Melissa ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un.

─ J'ai une dernière question. Est ce que le fait que je sois un loup te fait peur ?

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. A vrai dire, elle avait presque oublié qu'il se transformait les nuits de pleine lune.

─ Non. Pourquoi ?

─ Je reformules. Tu n'as pas peur que je perde le contrôle ?

A ces mots, elle comprit où il voulait en venir et cette soudaine anxiété qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

─ J'ai vu tes yeux luire cette nuit. C'est bien de ça que nous parlons ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête confirmant qu'elle avait vu juste.

─ Est-ce ce que j'ai fui ? Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Cette fois-ce, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser. Ils basculèrent sur le canapé, s'enlaçant tendrement.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Cela faisait un mois que Melissa et Isaac formaient un couple. Pour l'instant, c'était leur petit secret. Aucune de leur connaissance n'était au courant de leur relation si ce n'est Jenna.

Le jeune homme habitait toujours chez les McCall et dormait toujours dans la chambre de Scott. Ce dernier s'absentant régulièrement pour retrouver Stiles ou Alisson, Isaac profitait de cette intimité avec Melissa quand elle ne travaillait pas. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de la rejoindre dans son lit et de regagner le sien avant le réveil de Scott. En quatre semaines, c'était arrivé à plusieurs reprises, le loup faisant très attention à ne pas réveiller son ami.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient réussi à préserver leur secret tout en profitant l'un de l'autre. Toutefois, au fil du temps, Melissa avait commencé à se sentir coupable de cacher sa relation à son fils. Elle avait du mal à se comporter normalement lorsqu'elle était en la présence des deux garçons. Isaac semblait réussir à le faire sans trop de difficulté, réfrénant tant bien que mal son envie de poser les yeux sur celle qui faisait partie de sa vie.

Un après-midi, alors que l'entraînement avait été annulé, Scott se rendit chez Stiles et Isaac se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Melissa. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il la prit dans ses bras et lui vola quelques baisers. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas vu de la semaine. Soit elle travaillait soit Scott était avec eux. Ils s'étaient manqués et cela se ressentait dans leur étreinte.

─ On a combien de temps devant nous ? demanda la jeune femme contre ses lèvres.

─ Scott est chez Stiles, il n'est pas prêt de revenir.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser laissant cette fois leur manque s'exprimer pleinement. Les mains de Melissa se glissèrent sous le T-shirt du loup pour le lui retirer. Chose faite, il la souleva et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'accrochant fermement à son cou. Il la déposa doucement sur le canapé et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Elle voulut lui retirer sa ceinture mais il l'arrêta provoquant la surprise chez l'infirmière. Il la débarrassa de son débardeur et parsema son corps de baisers, descendant un peu plus bas à chaque fois. Retournant la situation, elle le poussa et prit le dessus. A son tour, elle déposa une pluie de baisers sur le torse musclé de son compagnon attisant un peu plus le désir de celui-ci. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement vers la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle retira avec lenteur, torturant Isaac. Elle posa ensuite sa main à la lisière de son jean et ouvrit le premier bouton.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant place à Scott. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le salon. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le figea sur place. Sa mère se trouvait en soutien-gorge, assise à califourchon sur une personne qu'il ne voyait pas. Il était sans voix, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte face à cette scène.

Melissa releva la tête croisant ainsi le regard interdit de son fils. Elle se redressa rapidement et attrapa son débardeur qu'elle enfila à toute vitesse.

─ Scott ! s'écria-t-elle.

Isaac toujours allongé sur le canapé ne bougea pas. Il aurait voulu se faire tout petit et disparaître. Melissa lui tendit son T-shirt mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

─ Je croyais que tu rentrais plus tard, bredouilla l'infirmière.

─ J'aurais préféré ne pas m'infliger ça, grimaça son fils qui ne voyait toujours pas qui se trouvait avec sa mère.

Celle-ci se tourna vers son compagnon et lui fit signe de se montrer puisque de toute façon ils étaient découverts. Lentement, très lentement, Isaac se redressa et enfila son T-shirt. Etrangement Scott ne réagit pas. Son visage demeurait impassible face à l'identité du compagnon de sa mère.

─ Scott ? appela prudemment sa mère.

─ Quoi ? répliqua-t-il avec violence. Que veux-tu que je te dises ? J'avais des doutes et tu ne fais que les confirmer.

Voyant l'air étonné de sa mère Scott enchaîna.

─ Oui j'avais des doutes. J'ai l'odorat hyper développé et je connais ton odeur par cœur maman. Alors quand Isaac a commencé à sentir comme toi je n'y ai pas prêté plus attention que ça. Il vit là après tout. Mais même au petit matin, il avait son odeur partout sur toi. Puis une nuit, le grincement d'une porte m'a réveillé et je l'ai entendu sortir. Je me suis dit qu'il faisait une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme. A l'évidence, je me trompais. J'ai voulu croire que je divaguais en vous imaginant ensembles. Et cette semaine je ne vous ai pas quitté d'une semelle mais rien. Vous n'avez rien laisser transparaître alors j'ai fait part de mes doutes à Stiles qui m'a prit pour un fou mais qui m'a donné un bon conseil. Rentrer. J'aurais préféré me tromper et ne pas voir ...ça. Ma mère se tapant un de mes amis ! Ça fait combien de temps ? Hein ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu prends du plaisir dans ses bras ? Combien de temps qu'il te fait crier ?

─ Scott ! s'indigna Melissa. Tu as le droit d'être énervé mais tu peux rester poli et me montrer un peu plus de respect.

─ Tu comptais me le dire un jour ? cracha Scott dont les yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge.

Isaac passa immédiatement un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Melissa.

─ Scott, tenta le jeune loup.

─ Je ne t'ai pas causé ! Tu étais mon ami et parmi toutes les filles du lycée, de Beacon Hill même, tu baises ma mère !

Ce fut le mot de trop pour le bêta. Ses yeux prirent leur teinte miel et il fonça sur Scott le plaquant contre un mur sous le regard effaré de Melissa.

─ Ne parle pas de ta mère comme ça, le prévint-il avant de le lâcher.

Scott voulut répliquer et sortit ses griffes. Toutefois, il ne put pas faire grand chose puisque sa mère s'interposa entre Isaac et lui.

─ Stop ! Scott tu te calmes. Je suis désolée. On aurait dû te le dire dès que ça s'est fait. On a fait l'erreur d'attendre et voilà où on en est maintenant.

─ Comment... ? Isaac quoi ! Il pourrait être ton fils ! Je trouve ça malsain !

Des larmes se mirent à perler dans les yeux de Melissa. Isaac se retint de la prendre dans ses bras ne voulant pas plus attiser la colère de Scott.

─ Je vais aller dormir chez Stiles. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter plus. Et puis comme ça tu pourras sauter ton gigolo à volonté, lança Scott à sa mère.

La gifle partit avant même qu'il ne réagisse. Son propre geste la choqua et choqua également son fils. Mais il était allé trop loin dans ses paroles.

─ Je peux comprendre que tu n'approuves pas mes choix et que tu sois en colère mais je n'en reste pas moins ta mère.

Le jeune alpha ne dit rien, sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte et Melissa s'effondra dans les bras d'Isaac. Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune femme pour se reprendre, temps pendant lequel le loup lui murmura des mots réconfortants.

─ Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

─ De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

─ Que tu m'aies vu comme ça.

─ Hey ! Tu as le droit de craquer devant moi. On est ensemble, tu n'as pas à endurer ça toute seule.

─ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle.

Il se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

─ Tu dis ça à cause de la réaction de Scott ou tu le penses vraiment ?

─ Scott ne m'a jamais parlé de la sorte avant. Ses propos ont été tellement violents... Si lui a réagi de cette manière, quelle sera la réaction des autres quand ils sauront ? Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir affronter leurs regards, leur jugement.

─ Je serai là. On affrontera ça ensemble. Et puis peu importe ce que les autres penses, nous on sait ce qu'on partage et c'est là l'essentiel.

─ Quand notre relation sera rendue publique, certains iront crier au détournement de mineurs...

─ Dans une semaine, ils ne pourront plus, l'interrompit Isaac.

─ Quoi ?

─ J'ai dix huit ans dans une semaine.

─ Oh. Je l'ignorais.

─ Peu de gens le savent. Je ne fête plus mon anniversaire depuis longtemps. Mais cette fois ça représente quelque chose. Nous ne serons plus dans ''l'illégalité''

Ne la voyant pas répondre, il mit de la distance entre eux. Il vit à ses yeux qu'elle était préoccupée. Il savait que l'intervention de Scott l'avait remué et décida de ne pas insister.

─ Je peux aller dormir chez Derek si tu as besoin de réfléchir.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse et lui sourit faiblement.

─ Non. Reste.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Scott ne s'était pas rendu directement chez Stiles. Ayant besoin d'évacuer, il était aller courir dans les bois. Quand il arriva chez son meilleur ami, il était épuisé. Stiles l'assomma de questions auxquelles il répondit sommairement. Ainsi le jeune humain apprit seulement que l'intuition de son ami était juste. Cette information provoqua un flot interminable de paroles du jeune homme que le loup eut du mal à calmer. Mais en même temps, il comprenait son ami. Lui-même se posait les mêmes questions, il n'arrivait juste pas à les formuler à voix haute.

L'arrivée au lycée fut chaotique. Scott et Stiles arrivèrent au même moment qu'Isaac. L'alpha pressa le pas évitant l'autre loup et Stiles osa à peine croiser le regard du bêta. Lydia et Allison qui les attendaient furent surprises de cette manœuvre d'évitement mais ne purent satisfaire leur curiosité puisque la cloche sonna.

Au déjeuner, les deux filles s'installèrent à la même table que Scott et Stiles. A peine assises, Isaac les rejoignit. Immédiatement, Scott se leva et changea de table sous le regard étonné des filles.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Lydia curieuse.

─ T'as qu'à demander à Isaac, lança Stiles en changeant à son tour de table.

La jeune rousse tourna la tête vers l'autre loup qui semblait trouver son plateau soudain très intéressant.

─ C'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ?

─ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Scott qui écoutait attentivement la conversation depuis l'autre table sentit la colère monter en lui. De nouveau il se leva et se posta à côté d'Isaac. Il se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

─ Eh bien, tu ne leur dis pas ? Tu as honte peut-être ?

─ Scott ne fait pas ça, répliqua Isaac.

─ Dis-leur, insista-t-il. Dis-leur avec qui tu passes tes nuits.

─ Tu as une copine ? s'étonna Lydia.

─ Il se tape ma mère, leur souffla Scott.

Le choc de la révélation laissa des deux filles sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte. Isaac bouscula Scott et les planta là. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elles avaient à dire et encore moins se justifier sur sa relation avec Melissa. Il sécha les cours le reste de la journée.

**OooOooOooOooO**

L'infirmière avait prit sa garde depuis presque trois heures et elle n'avait pas pu prendre un moment pour elle. Les urgences ne désemplissaient pas et elle devait courir de lit en lit. En même temps, elle ne s'en plaignait pas car elle avait arrêté de penser à sa soirée de la veille. Ce fut seulement vers treize heures que le service se désengorgea et elle put aller déjeuner. Jenna lui fit signe de la rejoindre à sa table.

─ J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais se finir, s'exclama le docteur Wright.

─ Mmmm, fit simplement Melissa en jouant du bout de sa fourchette avec une feuille de salade.

─ Ça va ?

─ Oui. Juste l'adrénaline qui disparaît.

─ Et ?

─ Scott est au courant.

─Vous lui avez dit ? s'étonna Jenna.

─ Pas vraiment. Il nous a surpris.

Jenna pouffa légèrement imaginant la scène mais Melissa la fusilla du regard.

─ Si je comprends bien, il l'a mal pris.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et picora dans son assiette.

─ Ses propos ont été plutôt virulents. Je me doutais qu'il serait en colère, qu'il ne comprendrait pas mais à ce point.

Elle lui rapporta les paroles de son fils, revivant de ce fait cette soirée cauchemardesque.

─ Je comprends mieux ton air tout triste. Il n'a pas mâché ses mots.

─ J'en suis venue à le gifler...

─ Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça. Tu es sa mère. Il pouvait te faire savoir son point de vue tout en te respectant et respectant Isaac.

─ Je m'en veux quand même.

─ C'est humain.

Une réflexion qu'avait fait son fils hantait Melissa. Cette petite phrase tournait dans sa tête et elle avait besoin d'avoir l'avis de son amie.

─ Est-ce que tu penses que ma relation avec Isaac est malsaine ?

─ Est-ce qu'une relation entre un homme et une femme qui s'aiment est malsaine ? rétorqua Jenna.

Même si Melissa ne semblait pas entièrement convaincue, elle lui adressa tout de même un sourire. Elle croqua dans sa tartelette au citron avec plaisir, retrouvant peu à peu le morale. Son téléphone vibra.

_Scott n'a pas tenu sa langue. Stiles, Lydia et Allison sont au courant.  
__Tu me manques, à ce soir._

Melissa lui répondit et leva la tête vers son amie qui souriait.

─ Quoi ?

─ C'était lui n'est-ce pas ?

─ Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

─ Tes yeux se sont instantanément illuminés.

─ Ok, t'as gagné. Il m'a annoncée que Scott l'a dit à ses amis. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne s'ébruite.

─ Tu as peur ?

─ Tout le monde ne sera pas aussi compréhensif que toi.

─ J'ai vécu la même chose, c'est pour ça que je te comprends. A dix-huit ans, j'ai épousé un homme qui en avait trente. Mes parents m'ont rejeté, mes amis se sont demandés si j'étais devenue folle. Personne ne m'a soutenue à l'époque.

─ Je ne savais pas que tu étais mariée.

─ Veuve. Paul est décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a sept ans.

─ Je suis navrée.

─ Ne le sois pas. On a vécu douze ans de bonheur. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile à cause du regard des autres sur notre couple mais on se soutenait l'un l'autre. Et puis il m'a donnée une merveilleuse fille.

─ J'avoue, Elie est adorable.

─ Tu sais, lorsque ta relation sera rendue publique je serai à tes côtés, vos côtés. Je vous soutiendrai et vous défendrai.

─ Merci Jen.

Leur bipeur sonnèrent de façon synchrone interrompant leur conversation.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Il était vingt heures quand Melissa franchit la porte de chez-elle. Elle ôta son manteau et posa son sac sur le meuble de l'entrée. Elle s'étira longuement et découvrit Isaac assit sur une marche de l'escalier. Il lui indique d'un mouvement de tête que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'étage. Scott.

Elle monta quelques marches et le jeune homme agrippa sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Melissa continua ensuite sa montée vers la chambre de son fils. La porte était ouverte et le loup était en train de faire son sac.

─ Scott... commença-t-elle depuis le pas de la porte.

─ Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, fit son fils calmement sans lever les yeux vers elle.

─ Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer.

─ Tu peux toujours essayer...

Elle fit un pas et pénétra dans l'antre de Scott. Ce dernier stoppa ce qu'il faisait et leva enfin la tête vers sa mère.

─ Je n'ai pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis ton père, je ne cherchais pas à vrai dire. Et puis ça m'est tombé dessus. J'ai tout fait pour étouffer mes sentiments. La différence d'âge me faisait peur, le regard des autres et celui d'Isaac lui-même aussi. Même quand j'ai découvert que ce que je ressentais n'étais pas à sens unique, j'ai tenté de le repousser. Mais il me rend heureuse. Avec lui je suis bien. Mes craintes ne se sont pas toutes envolées mais il a réussi à m'apaiser. Jenna aussi m'a aidé.

─ Parce que ton amie savait ? demanda Scott interloqué.

─ Je lui ai confié mes doutes et elle m'a encouragé à affronter mes peurs.

─ Donc c'est à elle que je dois le fait qu'Isaac et toi...s'exclama-t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Super !

─ Je suis désolée de t'avoir cachée notre relation. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour te faire accepter la situation et j'ai repoussé le moment de tout te révéler. J'aimerais que tu restes.

Scott baissa la tête et inspira profondément pour garder le contrôle. Il serra les points sur la anse de son sac et ses griffes se plantèrent dans ses paumes. Cela n'échappa pas au regard de sa mère.

─ Je ne crois pas non. J'ai besoin de temps. Pour réfléchir, pour assimiler, pour haïr Isaac et essayer de ne pas t'en vouloir …

─ Je comprends.

Scoot sortit de sa chambre suivi par sa mère. Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et partit de chez lui sans même se retourner.

Melissa resta debout face à la porte close à fixer le vide. Isaac s'approcha d'elle, posa sa tête sur son épaule en l'entourant de ses bras.

─ Ça va ?

─ J'ai pu lui parler, expliqua-t-elle.

─ C'est un bon début. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Elle se retourna, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

─ Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas laissé traîner tes oreilles ?

─ Effectivement. A part le fait qu'il me hait et qu'il essaye de ne pas t'en vouloir, je n'ai rien entendu.

─ Il n'a rien dit de plus si ce n'est qu'il a besoin de temps.

Il se pencha et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. La journée avait été un vrai calvaire pour les deux amants et se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre leur faisait oublier tout leurs soucis. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras et se laissa bercer.

* * *

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. C'est l'avant-dernier.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les jours passèrent et la situation ne s'améliora pas pour autant.

Au lycée, Scott n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Isaac même s'il supportait sa présence au déjeuner. Au début, Lydia, Stiles et Allison avaient tenu leur langue, ne cherchant pas à avoir d'explications de la part du bêta. Mais la curiosité de la jeune rousse l'avait emporté et même si Isaac ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, il leur donna un minimum d'informations. Le regard de ses amis changea. Ils traitaient toujours Isaac comme si la situation n'avait pas changé, toutefois le loup voyait dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, sa relation n'était pas facile à accepter. Il espérait seulement que Scott lui adresserait à nouveau la parole.

Melissa de son côté pouvait compter sur le soutien sans failles de Jenna. Isaac et elle lui permettaient de tenir le coup. Son fils ne lui donnait quasiment pas de signe de vie et cela la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils. Il lui avait envoyé un message ou deux mais rien de plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle ce soir-là.

─ Scott ? Ça va ?

─ Est-ce que tu serais prête à le quitter pour que je revienne à la maison ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Melissa et Isaac étaient installés sur le canapé lorsque le téléphone avait sonné. Elle s'était levée pour répondre et il l'avait observé faire sans rien dire. D'une oreille attentive, il écoutait la conversation. A la question de Scott, il sentit son propre cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine comme celui de la jeune femme. Cette dernière vacilla légèrement sous le choc de la question. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y répondre. Plus exactement, elle ne voulait pas répondre. Mais son silence en dit long.

─ Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre. J'ai compris, déclara Scott.

─ Ne me demande pas de choisir.

─ Tu es prête à me perdre pour lui.

─ Non. Scott !

Mais son fils avait déjà raccroché.

─ Tu aurais dû dire oui, intervint Isaac depuis le canapé.

Elle fit volte-face. La colère émanait de son corps tout entier.

─ Il n'a pas le droit de me demander ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de me demander de choisir entre lui et toi. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir les deux hein ?

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

─ Les choses vont finir par s'arranger.

─ Quand ?

La question resta sans réponse. Bien malin aurait été celui qui aurait pu répondre.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour de célébration pour Isaac. Il avait dix-huit ans. Enfin. Mais les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu. Melissa préoccupée par Scott oublia de lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Isaac partit donc au lycée le cœur en berne.

En cours, il se sentit épié. Il découvrit que Scott ne le lâchait pas des yeux, le fusillant du regard. Le déjeuner fut tendu. Même si les filles et Stiles faisaient tout pour détendre l'atmosphère, l'animosité de Scott envers Isaac avait atteint son apogée. L'entraînement de Lacrosse fut encore pire que le début de sa journée.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il fut surpris de découvrir la maison plongée dans la pénombre. Melissa aurait déjà dû être là surtout qu'il était rentré tard lui-même. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et fut attiré par une lumière vacillante. La source de cette lumière se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Des bougies.

La table était dressée sobrement mais élégamment. Mais la pièce était vide. Il chercha du regard l'infirmière et il la découvrit debout dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Elle souriait et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se reteint de justesse.

─ Je sais que tu ne fêtes plus ton anniversaire mais c'est un jour spécial, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

─ C'est ravissant. J'apprécie le geste mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Elle le regarda, ancrant profondément son regard dans le sien.

─ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête.

─ Quoi ?! Non !

─ Tu souffres de ne pas voir Scott. Et je le comprends. La seule raison qui le garde éloigné de toi c'est moi. Alors il est préférable que toi et moi on arrête là.

─ C'est vrai que je veux retrouver mon fils mais pas à tes dépends.

─ Ne m'oblige pas à...

─ A quoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son torse.

A ce contact, il tressaillit et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Son visage se crispa légèrement et Melissa tenta de soulever son T-shirt. Il l'en empêcha mais elle persévéra.

─ Ne fais pas ça, lui dit-il.

Elle retenta une nouvelle fois et il la laissa faire. Son torse était couvert d'entailles et d'hématomes en voie de cicatrisation. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de certaines coupures tout en tournant autour du loup. Son dos était dans le même état.

─ Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Scott qui t'a fait ça. Par pitié dis-moi que je me trompe.

Malheureusement, au regard d'Isaac, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

─ Quand ?

─ Il a commencé à me chercher à l'entraînement et m'est tombé dessus après. Je ne l'ai pas blessé si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

─ Tu veux dire qu'il t'a frappé sans que tu ne répliques ?

─ Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il me déteste alors si ça peut le soulager.

─ C'est pour ça que ce soir tu veux me quitter ? Il t'a demandé de le faire.

─ Je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux toujours pas d'ailleurs mais c'est ton fils. C'est ta chair et ton sang. Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ce lien pour moi. Surtout pour moi.

─ C'est Scott qui, en refusant d'accepter mon choix, sacrifie ce lien. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''surtout pour moi'' ?

─ Toi et moi ça fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'on est ensemble. Un mois par rapport à dix-sept ans, je ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'obliger à se taire. Elle se hissa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement.

─ Arrête de te dénigrer. Tu as une place très importante dans ma vie. En aucun cas, je ne m'abaisserai à choisir. Encore moins après ce que Scott t'a fait subir.

─Ça va. Je vais bien. L'avantage d'être un loup.

─ J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Intrigué, il accepta et elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Scott se trouvait chez Stiles. Les deux amis jouaient à un jeu vidéo quand le téléphone du loup annonça l'arrivée d'un message.

_J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. Tu peux rentrer chez toi._

Scott se retint de justesse de sauter de joie. Il expliqua brièvement la situation à son meilleur ami et attrapa son sac. Il enfourcha sa moto et prit la direction de sa maison. Il effaça l'air satisfait de son visage pour ne pas peiner sa mère plus qu'elle ne l'était sûrement déjà et passa la porte.

─ Maman, je suis rentré, cria-t-il depuis le seuil.

La lumière du salon était allumé alors il se dirigea vers la pièce. Sa mère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine, les bras croisés, l'air ferme. Contre toute attente, elle ne semblait pas triste ou abattue.

─ Maman, ça va ? demanda Scott en s'avançant vers elle.

─ Très bien. Pourquoi ?

─ Je pensais te trouver en train de pleurer sur le canapé.

─ Sympa. Et pour quelle raison ?

─ Je...Euh...Isaac t'a quitté donc...

Il fit un pas de plus. Juste assez pour distinguer ce qu'il n'avait pas vu la minute précédente. Juste assez pour voir qu'Isaac était assis dans la cuisine.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'exclama-t-il. Il m'a envoyé un message me disant que je pouvais rentrer, qu'il ne faisait plus parti de ta vie.

─ Comme tu lui avais demandé ? questionna calmement sa mère. Ou plutôt comme tu l'avais forcé à le faire en t'attaquant à lui ?

─ Qu...Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

Scott se sentit soudain mal. Son plan avait échoué et sa mère était au courant de ses manigances. Il avait beau faire l'autruche, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mener sa mère en bateau longtemps.

─ J'ai vu les blessures que tu lui as infligé. Comment as-tu osé lever la main sur lui pour me faire payer moi ?

─ Oh parce que monsieur est allé se plaindre auprès de "maman", dit Scott avec sarcasme.

─ Ne prends pas ce ton, le soma Melissa. Ensuite, il ne m'a rien dit, je m'en suis aperçue toute seule.

─ Et je suppose qu'il ne t'a donné qu'une partie de l'histoire, cracha Scott. Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas dit que c'est pour te défendre que je m'en suis pris à lui. Il n'arrêtait de se vanter que sortir avec une personne mûre avec de l'expérience avait beaucoup d'avantages. Surtout au lit. Selon lui, sa première fois a été plus que satisfaisante.

Melissa écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. De son côté les yeux d'Isaac se mirent à flamboyer et il dut faire appel à toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas foncer sur l'alpha. Il grogna faiblement attirant de ce fait l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna pour l'observer et immédiatement, ce contact visuel le calma. Chose faite, elle refit face à son fils.

─ Je suis déçue. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si loin pour tenter de nous séparer. Tu pourras inventer tout ce que tu veux, j'ai confiance en Isaac. Il ne serait jamais vanté d'un truc pareil. Je pensais te connaître Scott. Je pensais t'avoir élevé en t'inculquant les notions de respect et de tolérance. Maintenant, je vais être très claire avec toi. La prochaine fois que tu passes cette porte c'est pour t'excuser. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ni d'accepter ma relation, juste de la tolérer. En tout cas, suffisamment pour qu'on retrouve cette relation mère-fils. Parce que c'est ce que tu es : mon fils. Peu importe les méchancetés que tu as balancé sur notre compte et les actions que tu as mené pour me séparer d'Isaac, tu restes mon fils que j'aime.

Scott resta muet, son regard passant de sa mère à Isaac. Puis il se mit à fixer ses pieds et se décida à partir. L'ultimatum était posé, les conditions on ne peut plus explicites. Tout dépendait de lui.

La porte claqua et Isaac se leva rejoignant Melissa. Il enserra sa taille et colla son buste à son dos.

─ Ça va ? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

─ Ça va, déclara-t-elle en se laissant aller contre lui. Je suis désolée que ton anniversaire soit gâché.

Isaac regarda l'heure et rigola doucement.

─ On a encore quarante-cinq minutes pour le rendre mémorable.

Son ton suave fit vibrer Melissa. Elle se retourna et s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue. Il s'enflamma instantanément mais elle se recula légèrement.

─ C'est vrai ce que Scott a dit ?

─ Jamais je ne me suis vanté de …

─ Pas ça, le coupa la jeune femme. Que c'était ta première fois ?

Le jeune homme s'empourpra légèrement.

─ Ça changerait quelque chose si c'était la cas ? A part te faire culpabiliser j'entends.

─ Donc c'est le cas.

─ Correction. C'était le cas.

─ Je...euh...j...

─ Quoi ? rigola Isaac. Tu es désolée d'avoir pris mon innocence ? Tu sais que tu ne m'as forcé à rien. C'est moi qui est pris l'initiative de t'embrasser ce soir là. Je savais pertinemment que ça risquait d'aller plus loin.

─ Je n'allais pas m'excuser. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? On aurait pu y aller plus... lentement.

─ Hey ! dit-il en lui caressant doucement sa joue. Je ne regrette pas la manière dont ça s'est passé. Si c'était à refaire je referais pareil. Alors arrête de culpabiliser. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'est pour cette raison.

─ Mais...

Il l'empêcha de continuer en l'embrassant. Elle en oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire et se laissa aller.

─ On peut fêter comme il se doit mes dix-huit ans ? susurra-t-il.

Le regard brûlant qu'elle lui lança en dit nettement plus que des mots et il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Melissa se réveilla lentement avec l'impression étrange d'être observée. Elle se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Face à elle, Isaac la regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

─ Ça t'arrive souvent de me regarder dormir ? murmura-t-elle.

─ Bonjour à toi aussi. Et oui, j'aime te contempler.

Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

─ Petit-déjeuner ? proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, ses yeux se refermant déjà. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsque l'odeur du café chaud lui chatouilla le nez. Elle découvrit alors Isaac, un plateau bien garnit à la main. Elle se redressa vivement et il la rejoint.

─ Tu sais que je pourrais m'y habituer ? déclara-t-elle en mordant dans un muffin aux myrtilles.

─ Je voulais me faire pardonner pour le dîner d'hier. Tu avais tout préparé et on a touché à rien.

─ Ce n'est pas de ta faute et arrêtons d'en parler veux-tu.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant joyeusement faisant attention à ne pas aborder le sujet Scott. Une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient toujours au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le silence régnait en maître mais rien de pesant. Un silence bienfaiteur qui leur permettait de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut Melissa qui rompit ce doux moment de plénitude. Elle se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle entra dans la pièce laissant la porte entrebâillée. Isaac vit là une invitation à la rejoindre. Il pénétra dans la pièce alors que la jeune femme mettait l'eau du bain à couler. Il se plaça derrière elle et commença à l'embrasser dans la nuque. Du pouce, il fit glisser la bretelle de sa nuisette le long de son épaule. Il accompagna son geste d'une pluie de baiser dans le creux de son cou puis descendit le long de son omoplate.

─ Tu es vraiment insatiable, constata-t-elle en lui faisant face.

─ C'est toi qui a commencé en laissant la porte ouverte, expliqua-t-il entre deux baisers.

─ Moi ? fit-elle l'air faussement innocent.

─ Je peux te laisser si tu préfères. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger.

Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou d'Isaac et fit mine de réfléchir.

─ Bah, maintenant que tu es là...

Sans finir sa phrase, elle fondit sur ses lèvres.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Chez les Stilinski, Scott regardait son ami faire des recherches tout en ruminant sa soirée de la veille.

Stiles n'avait pu tirer aucune explications du loup et l'avait laissé muré dans son silence, mettant sa curiosité de côté.

Au bout d'une heure à l'entendre grommeler pour un oui pour un non, il décida de confronter son meilleur ami.

─ Bon ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ou tu vas continuer à râler tout seul dans ton coin toute la journée ?

─ Peut-être que je m'en suis pris à Isaac le menaçant pour qu'il quitte ma mère et peut-être qu'elle l'a découvert et peut-être bien qu'elle l'a mal pris et m'a mis à la porte, déblatéra le loup rapidement.

─ Tu t'en es pris à Isaac ? Physiquement ?

─ Dans tout ce que je viens de dire, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu. Ma mère m'a mis à la porte.

─ En même temps, tu l'as cherché. Blesser Isaac pour qu'il quitte ta mère est la pire idée que tu n'aies jamais eu. En plus c'est immature.

─ Tu es de son côté ? s'exclama Scott énervé.

─ Je ne suis du côté de personne. Mais admet que tu as joué au con sur ce coup. Je comprends que le fait que ta mère et Isaac soient ensembles représente un choc mais de là à parler comme tu l'as fait à ta mère et attaquer Isaac... Tu es mon meilleur ami Scott mais là tu es allé trop loin.

Scott baissa les yeux, peu fier face au tableau dépeint par Stiles. Entendre ses méfaits dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autres faisait apparaître la situation clairement. Si clairement que le loup avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et dit.

─ Tu es à la porte jusqu'à quand ?

─ Jusqu'à ce je présente mes excuses et que je tolère leur relation.

─ Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

─ Oui, déclara sans hésiter le loup. Je me rends compte que j'ai surréagi. J'ai du mal à accepter qu'Isaac puisse rendre heureux ma mère mais puisque c'est la cas... J'aime ma mère et si elle est heureuse ainsi, je dois faire avec.

─ C'est à ta mère que tu devrais être en train de dire ça.

─ Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort. Je lui ai dit tellement pire que ce que je t'ai rapporté. Et puis Isaac... Il n'a pas riposté une seule fois quand je l'ai attaqué. Il a encaissé. Comment je suis censé me faire pardonner de ça ?

**OooOooOooOooO**

Ce fut en milieu d'après-midi qu'on frappa chez les McCall. Melissa alla ouvrir. A la porte se trouvait son fils un sac à la main.

─ Bonjour. Je peux entrer ? demanda Scott.

Sans un mot, sa mère s'effaça et lui laissa la place. Il prit la direction du salon où Isaac n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Melissa rejoignit les deux garçons et attendit que son fils s'exprime.

─ Je suis venu pour m'excuser, commença celui-ci.

Isaac se leva, prêt à laisser mère et fils seuls.

─ Non, reste. Après tout ça te concerne aussi.

Le jeune bêta ne se rassit pas pour autant et vint se placer aux côtés de Melissa. Scott inspira profondément pour se donner le courage de continuer.

─ Je suis désolé pour toutes les paroles blessantes que j'ai pu dire ces derniers temps. J'étais en colère et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Je sais que ce n'est en rien une excuse mais sur le moment, mes paroles m'ont paru légitimes. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça maman. Pareil pour toi Isaac. De plus, je n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer pour que tu quittes ma mère. Ma réaction était complètement puérile. Je m'en rends compte maintenant et je ne suis pas fier de ce que je vous ai fait subir. Je ne sais pas si vous allez me pardonner tout de suite mais je suis prêt à tout pour me racheter.

Le discours de Scott débordait de sincérité. Isaac comme Melissa ne pouvaient que le constater.

─ Excuses acceptées, déclara l'infirmière. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que ça se produit.

─ Promis, dit Scott en prenant sa mère dans les bras.

Puis il se recula et se tourna vers Isaac en lui tendant la main. Main que le loup-garou serra sans hésiter.

─ J'aimerai revenir à la maison, expliqua presque timidement Scott.

─ Ta chambre n'a pas bougé de place, lui indiqua sa mère. J'ai peut-être fait un peu de ménage mais tu devrais la reconnaître.

Scott embrassa sa mère et monta ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre qui lui avait tant manquée. Au bout de dix petites minutes, Melissa se présenta dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Elle l'observa plier avec attention ses vêtements ce qui la fit sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ranger ses affaires correctement. Scott leva la tête vers sa mère.

─ Je m'en veux tu sais ?

─ Je sais Scott. Affaire close d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et détourna le regard, l'émotion menaçant de le submerger.

─ J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses de ma relation avec Isaac aujourd'hui.

─ J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui vous a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vous avez vingt ans d'écart et ça, ça ne changera pas. Je ne vois pas où une telle relation va vous mener. J'ai peur qu'il te laisse tomber et que tu souffres comme quand papa t'a quittée. Je ne l'accepte pas pleinement, je la tolère car je peux voir qu'il te rend heureuse contrairement à moi ces derniers jours.

─ Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue. J'espère juste que tu finiras par l'accepter. En attendant, est-ce que le fait qu'Isaac habite là te dérange ?

─ Je mentirais en répondant non mais...Je peux tolérer sa présence si tu me promets de ne pas être trop démonstrative en ma présence.

Melissa laissa échapper un petit rire.

─ Je pense qu'on doit pouvoir faire ça.

* * *

**Des commentaires ? A vos claviers !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suite et fin. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

─ Scott ?

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Isaac l'appela de nouveau. Le loup tourna lentement sur lui-même pour faire face.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'entres pas ?

En effet, Scott se tenait immobile sur le perron de chez-lui.

─ Si. Enfin non.

─ Scott ça va ? s'inquiéta Isaac devant l'air blême de son ami.

─ Je...Tu te souviens de la fois où je vous ai surpris sur le canapé il y a trois ans ?

─ Euh... oui.

─ Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai pris l'habitude d'écouter ce qu'il se passe dans la maison avant de rentrer. Au cas où... Je ne voulais pas m'infliger ce spectacle, une fois m'a amplement suffit.

─ D'accord. Mais je suis là, Melissa est à l'intérieur donc il n'y pas de risques.

─ Tends l'oreille.

─ Quoi ?

─ Ecoute.

Isaac tendit l'oreille comme le lui ordonnait l'alpha. Il entendit le bruit d'une casserole se posant sur le plan de travail puis de l'eau couler. Il passa outre ses sons supposant que ce n'était pas ça qu'il devait écouter. Il se concentra sur le reste.

─ Ta mère a un invité et alors ?

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la poignée prêt à rejoindre la femme qui partageait sa vie. Toutefois, Scott l'en empêcha.

─ Ecoute attentivement.

Et c'est ce que fit Isaac. Il se concentra d'abord sur le rythme cardiaque de sa compagne puis sur celui de la deuxième personne dans la maison. Le battement était régulier mais plus rapide que la normale. Une vitesse significative qui fit lâcher son sac de course au loup. Scott le rattrapa au vol. Isaac chancela légèrement, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il se laissa glisser sur les marches du perron.

─ Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'écoutes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton monotone.

─ Vingt minutes. Peut-être plus. La surprise m'a cloué sur place mais après...Ce son est presque envoûtant. Je suppose que tu ne le savais pas vue ta réaction.

─ En effet. Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?

Scott haussa les épaules ne sachant quoi répondre. Les deux garçons restèrent assis sur les marches de longues secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes. Le postier les regarda bizarrement mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière eux et là non plus, ils n'esquissèrent pas le moindre mouvement, anesthésiés par leur découverte.

─ Vous êtes bien installés ? leur demanda Melissa qui venait de sortir.

Au son de sa voix, les deux amis sursautèrent et se remirent sur leurs pieds. Ils la dévisagèrent avec insistance.

─ Quoi ? J'ai de la farine sur le visage ?

Ils secouèrent vivement la tête et elle préféra ne pas relever leur comportement étrange. Puis en baissant les yeux, elle découvrit le sac de provisions.

─ Tu sais que j'attends le poulet pour le faire cuire depuis quinze minutes ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent à tous les deux ?

Reprenant ses esprits, Isacc attrapa le sac de courses et embrassa Melissa avant de rentrer, suivi de près par Scott.

Cela faisait trois ans que Melissa et Isaac formaient un couple. Ils avaient connu des moments de doutes, vites balayés par la confiance et l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Lorsque leur relation avait été rendue publique, ils avaient dû affronter les regards désapprobateurs, les jugements, les messes basses à leur passage. Ils leur avaient fallu un peu de temps avant de se tenir la main dans la rue sans se soucier du regard des autres. Au final, ils en avaient eu assez d'entendre les critiques de simples passants qui ne connaissaient rien à leur histoire et les avaient envoyé balader sans plus de cérémonies, les narguant même d'un baiser. Ils avaient certes du se battre contre leurs détracteurs mais cette épreuve n'avait fait que renforcer leur couple.

Scott avait mis du temps pour accepter Isaac dans la vie de sa mère. Lorsqu'il était parti pour la fac, les choses s'étaient apaisées. Les tensions s'étaient estompées et aujourd'hui, les deux garçons entretenaient une relation amicale.

Melissa s'activa dans la cuisine mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle se sentait épiée. Perdant patience, elle fit face aux deux hommes de sa vie.

─ Ok. C'est quoi votre problème ?

Scott et Isaac échangèrent un regard, une conversation muette dont eux seuls comprenaient le sens. L'alpha s'éclipsa sans un mot suscitant un peu plus l'étonnement de sa mère. Isaac s'approcha d'elle, prit une main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Du pouce, il caressa doucement le dos de la main de celle qu'il aimait.

─ On s'est toujours promis de ne rien se cacher toi et moi n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-il.

─ Oui, répondit Melissa peu sûre de savoir où il voulait en venir.

─ Très bien. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile. C'est … délicat.

─ Tu m'inquiète Isaac. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il la guida vers une chaise et la força à s'asseoir.

─ Quand tu nous as trouvés Scott et moi dehors, on était en train d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la maison.

─ Et c'est passionnant de m'écouter cuisiner ?

─ On a entendu deux cœurs.

─ Deux... ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois faire erreur, je...

Puis comprenant ce que ça impliquait, elle posa machinalement sa main sur son ventre. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers son compagnon avec appréhension.

─ Tu es sûr de toi ?

─ Oui. Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. Scott aussi l'a entendu.

─ Un bébé...souffla-t-elle. Puisque tu entends son cœur battre, ça doit faire trois semaines ou un mois que je suis enceinte et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue.

─ Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ça. C'est totalement inattendu.

─ Ça c'est sûr. Un bébé à quarante ans. Je n'avais jamais envisagé d'avoir un autre enfant et encore moins aussi tard. Quarante ans... Un bébé...Je ne suis pas même pas certaine de me souvenir de comment on change une couche ou ….

─ Hey, l'interrompit-il. On découvrira ou redécouvrira tout ça ensemble. Et je suis sûr que les gestes te reviendront d'instinct. Tu m'apprendras.

Ils rigolèrent doucement. Soudain Melissa reprit son sérieux et son visage devint grave.

─ Tu vas devenir papa très jeune. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne veux pas t'imposer mon choix. Ce bébé va te priver de …

─ De rien du tout, la coupa-t-il. Il n'y a aucun choix à faire. Tu m'offres le plus beau cadeau du monde : une famille. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que la figure paternelle que j'ai eu soit des meilleurs mais j'ai neuf mois pour me préparer.

─ Plutôt huit. Mais je suis convaincue que tu feras un père formidable.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

**OooOooOooOooO**

L'annonce de cette grossesse provoqua la joie et les félicitations de la part de leur entourage. Jenna qui avait été là depuis les premières étincelles de leur relation ne cachait pas son envie d'être la marraine. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle si ce bout de chou avait été conçu, disait-elle provoquant à chaque fois les rires du couple. Et même s'ils ne lui avaient pas encore annoncé, elle serait effectivement la marraine de ce bébé.

La première échographie avait été un moment d'intense émotion. L'image en noir et blanc de leur futur enfant avait arraché des larmes à Melissa qui avait entraîné celles plus discrètes d'Isaac. Une poussière dans l'oeil, s'était-il justifié. En vérité, le jeune homme avait été profondément ému et il avait gardé dans son porte-feuille la photographie pour les moments passés loin de sa famille. Il aimait regarder cette image lorsqu'il doutait de lui ou lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral.

Isaac détestait être éloigné de Melissa. La voir partir au travail ou devoir aller en cours lui fendait le cœur car il appréciait par dessus tout écoutait le son apaisant du cœur du bébé. De plus, cela lui permettait de vérifier que tout allait bien. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'inquiétait pour un oui ou pour un non. Ce comportement protecteur faisait sourire Melissa et celui lui prouvait qu'elle avait eu raison de lui dire qu'il serait un bon père.

Une question se posa bientôt : le bébé serait-il un loup comme son père ? Derek leur apporta la réponse. Isaac n'étant pas né loup-garou, le bébé serait humain.

Avec le temps, le corps de Melissa s'était modifié. L'oeil aiguisé d'Isaac remarque immédiatement ces changements. Le renflement de son ventre qui abritait le fruit de leur amour, sa poitrine plus généreuse et ses hanches arrondies. Mais à ses yeux, elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle restait sa Melissa.

Au cinquième mois, le médecin leur proposa de découvrir le sexe du bébé. La futur maman souhaita garder la surprise et Isaac se plia à ce choix même si la curiosité était grande. Il commença à faire des listes de prénoms. Melissa l'écoutait et participait activement. Toutefois, elle savait exactement quel prénom porterait leur enfant. Elle n'en parla pourtant pas à son compagnon préférant le surprendre le jour de la naissance.

Le ventre de Melissa s'arrondissait doucement mais sûrement. La grossesse la faisait rayonner de bonheur et Isaac aussi. Le moment de la journée qu'ils préféraient était le coucher. Elle s'asseyait sur le lit et il s'allongeait, posant sa tête juste sur son ventre. Le battement vif du bébé résonnait encore plus fort aux oreilles du loup. C'était un moment de pur bonheur pour les futurs parents.

Chaque soir, ils s'installaient de la sorte. Mais un soir Isaac eut une surprise de taille. Il sentit contre son oreille un coup. Le bébé bougeait pour la première fois.

Le terme approcha et lorsque Melissa commença à ressentir les premières contractions, le loup fit son maximum pour garder son sang froid. Mais voir gémir de douleur sa bien-aimée ne l'aidait pas à calmer ses nerfs. Le voyant sur le point de craquer, elle l'embrassa et lui conseilla d'écouter le cœur du bébé. Ce son parvenait toujours à le calmer. Une fois encore, ce fut le cas. Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital parut interminable. Isaac ne supportait pas de voir la femme qu'il aimait souffrir. Puis il se souvint qu'il était un loup et qu'il possédait des capacités. Il agrippa doucement la main frêle de Melissa et lui prit un peu de douleur. Et il répéta cette opération à chaque contraction laissant ainsi la jeune femme respirer.

Le travail continua de longues heures faisant trépigner d'impatience Isaac. Avec ce sentiment, se mélangeait l'anxiété, la peur et le doute. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Serait-il un bon père ? Serait-il capable de s'occuper d'un nourrisson ? Et d'autres interrogations de la sorte. Voyant le combat intérieur transparaître sur le visage de son compagnon, Melissa enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien. Il n'en fallut pas plus au loup pour balayer ses craintes.

Le temps passa et le moment d'accoucher arriva enfin.

─ C'est une petite fille, leur annonça la sage-femme tout en la posant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Melissa se tourna vers Isaac dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller de fierté et de joie. Il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front.

─ Merci, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle lui demanda d'aller prévenir son fils qui attendait dans la salle des familles et il le fit à contre-coeur ne voulant pas la laisser. Dans la salle en question se trouvait effectivement Scott mais il n'était plus seul. Allison, Stiles et Jenna l'avaient rejoint. Il leur annonça la bonne nouvelle et leur montra la photo qu'il avait pris. Il resta à discuter quelques instants puis il retourna voir Melissa.

Cette dernière était installée dans une chambre avec le bébé contre elle. Ils furent interrompus par les visiteurs à présent autoriser à entrer. Ils promirent de ne pas rester longtemps. Juste le temps pour Scott de prendre sa sœur dans les bras.

─ Alors, elle a un prénom ?

─ Nous avons quelques idées mais il nous reste à choisir, déclara Melissa.

Scott s'attarda encore quelques minutes puis avec ses amis il repartit laissant à Isaac et sa mère un peu d'intimité.

La jeune femme tendit au loup sa fille qui s'assit par précaution. Ses gestes étaient peu confiants mais elle l'encouragea du regard. La petit fille attrapa son pouce ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

─ Bon, il faut trouver un nom, lança Isaac. Le premier sur la liste est...

─ Casey, le coupa Melissa.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers sa compagne surpris.

─ Que...Quoi ?

─ Casey. Ça lui irait plutôt bien non ? dit-elle en souriant.

─ Tu es sérieuse ?

─ Très. Je pensais que ça te plairait mais on peut choisir autre chose si tu préfères.

─ Non, non. Surtout pas. C'est parfait.

La petite Casey s'endormit alors son papa la remit dans son berceau. Puis il se tourna vers Melissa. Elle s'était également assoupie. Elle méritait bien un peu de repos après cette journée intense. Il se rassit donc, son regard ne cessant de passer de l'une à l'autre. Les deux femmes de sa vie, c'est la dernière image qu'il garda en tête alors qu'à son tour ses paupières se fermaient.

* * *

**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu. J'ai été ravie de la partager avec vous.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, qui ont laissé des reviews... Merci**


End file.
